The Cold Winter Storm
by Zory rock101
Summary: Zen and Shirayuki stack in a bad sword storm and they were in an accident.


**The Cold Winter Storm**

 **One-Shot**

There was a big blizzard in the kingdom of Clarines and a carriage was driving through the storm. "Your Majesty, We need to stop anywhere the snow is getting too bad." The driver said.

"Okay," A man said, holding his wife in his arms. The carriage took off again towards a small village.

"Zen," A woman said with bright red hair.

"It will be okay, Shirayuki," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki on the cheek.

"Okay," Shirayuki said when the carriage starting to trip over.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, grab Shirayuki and protect her with his body. Zen hit the carriage door with his hand and it knocks him out.

"Zen, wake up," Shirayuki said, shaking him but there was no sign of him waking up anytime soon. Shirayuki pulls Zen closer to her and lends her back against the locked door of the carriage.

Shirayuki took off her coat and put it on Zen to keep him warm. "King Zen, Queen Shirayuki are you alright?" The driver asked.

"I'm fine but Zen he is out cold," Shiryauki said, have Zen's head rest on her lap.

"Okay, we will get you out of there." The driver said.  
"Zen, please wake up our child need you," Shirayuki said whisper in Zen's ears and move his while bangs out of his eyes.

"Our child," Zen said in a weak voice. Zen open his eyes and looked at Shirayuki with love it his eyes. Zen then notice that Shirayuki was not wearing her coat. Zen sat up and sat that she used her coat to keep him warm. "Shirayuki, why?" Zen asked, grab Shirayuki's coat and put it on her.

"I did not want to lose you," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen. Zen pull her closer to him and wrap her arms around her.  
"You are pregnant with our child," Zen said, place a hand on her stomach.

"I know, I was not thinking when you were laying there not moving," Shirayuki said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine now," Zen said, holding Shirayuki closer to him to keep her warm by using his body.

"My queen, how is Zen?" The driver asked.

"I'm fine," Zen answer for Shirayuki.

"The snow is too deep it will take longer to get you guys out," The driver said.

"Hurry up, Shiryauki is with a child." Zen order, grab a blanket from under one of the seat and wrap it around Shirayuki and himself. Shirayuki laid her head on Zen's chest and listen to his heartbeat.

"Yes, sir." The driver said.

"How the baby doing?" Zen asked, looking down at Shiryauki.

"The baby is fine," Shirayuki said, wrapping her arms around Zen.

"That good," Zen said, kiss the top of Shirayuki's head. After a while, the driver finally got the door open.

"Your Majesty," The drive said, reach out his hand towards Zen and Shirayuki. Shiryauki grabs the driver's hand and pulls out of the carriage.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, got off the carriage still wrapped in the blanket. Zen got out of the carriage and went over to Shirayuki.

"How far is the village from here?" Zen asked, looking at the drive and the two guards.

"About 5 min on feet." A guard answer.

"Okay, then," Zen said, wrap an arm around Shiryauki and starting to walk to the village follow behind was the guards and the drive.

"Zen, it is too cold." Shirayuki covers her face with her hand.

"We are almost there," Zen said, trying to block the wind from Shiryauki. Shirayuki and Zen then saw the village light.

Shirayuki then was getting dizzy from the cold air. "Zen," Shirayuki said, almost fall to the ground when Zen catch her.

"It okay, I will carry you the rest of the way," Zen said, pick Shirayuki up in his arms and starting to walked.

After a while, Zen and Shirayuki got an Inn. "How many rooms?" A man asked, looking at Zen.

"Two," Zen answer, still holding Shiryauki in his arms who passed out from the cold air.

"Okay, here the room keys." The man said, hand the key to a guard and they walked up the staircase.

One of the guards unlocks and open Zen and Shiryauki's room. "Thanks," Zen said, walked in the room and laid Shirayuki down on the bed.

"We will be across the hallway if you need anything." The guard said, walked out of the room.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, open her eyes and looked up at Zen.

"It okay, I'm here," Zen said, sat down on the bed and took Shirayuki's hand. "How do you feel?" Zen asked, looking down at her.

"I'm fine," Shirayuki said, place a hand on her stomach.

"And the little one?" Zen asked, resting his hand on Shirayuki stomach.

"Fine," Shiryauki answer.

"That good," Zen said, laid down on the bed and wrap his arms around Shiryauki. Zen then pull Shriayuki closer to him. "Goodnight my love," Zen said close his eyes.

"Good night," Shiryauki said, laid her head on Zen's chest and close her eyes.

 **Thank you for reading this story :)**


End file.
